My Twilight Princess
by Maymasauce
Summary: It's easy to breathe, unless a certain green-clad hero wants you dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anger can twist a man.**_

_**It can take a quiet, reserved, hero...**_

_**And make them the monster.**_

Zant felt the ancient magics coursing through him like fire through a forest, leaving nothing behind but ash and ruin of what once was.

It had been long since he had been aware of what he was doing, every sin rolling off his shoulders as though rain on an umbrella.

A ripple of strength coursed through the Twili, and he could feel his limbs stretching. It was exetremely painful, unnatural, and he was glad the green-clad hero couldn't see his face. At least the vessel he was had enough sense to leave his helmet on.

Slamming his foot down, he turned just in time to be hit with an iron ball covered in spikes. Yelping, Zant felt himself shrink.

The Twili lost his balance, falling on his back into the cold ice. The hero's face was above him in that moment.

A tiny voice in his head screamed for the hero to bring the sword down upon his long neck, end it all. Another screamed for retribution. The largest screamed for his blood.

Kicking his legs, Zant compared himself to a rabid dog. He felt his throat raw with foreign screams. The hero moved, grabbing Zant's arms and holding him there.

Zant felt his ragged breath on his helmet, and he let out a short sigh of relief. It was all over. Zant the Usurper King had lost.

"You win." He managed to wheeze. The anger in Link's gaze confused him. He had won, surely a look of victory should replace this mangled look of pure fury. Link moved his hands to Zant's helmet, squeezing the sides tight.

With the sound of needles grinding against swords breaking the silence, Link ripped Zant's helmet clean off.

The Twili let out a sound of strangled confusion, his eyes widening. He felt his arms twitching, but he knew even if he moved Link would be sure his head rolled off his shoulders.

With a sudden rupture of the peace, Link grabbed Zant's neck and _squeezed._

The air in his windpipe ceased its flow, and his neck burned. His eyes began to water, the tears pouring down his face.

He heard muffled grunts from the hero as he tightened his grip. Struggling to no avail, Zant batted against the Hero's shoulders.

Screams that couldn't get past his throat stayed, building up the pressure. Static filled his ears, along with the confused yelps of the Twili.

With a start, Zant realised he was no longer in the ice illusion. Rolling his eyes around the familier throneroom, his eyes rested upon another Twili.

Midna's eyes were filled with shock, her jaw slightly open. Zant filled his gaze with her beautiful face, stretching his hands out for her.

Black stars danced across his eyes, and Zant managed to utter one string of words before the darkness consumed him.

"My Twilight Princess..."


	2. Sweet Insanity

Fury.

It was all Link could feel. Even after the Twili murmered words that would usually make him smile. Pain, hurt, rage, rejection. Murder.

All things caused by this man. By this filth. Link felt himself lifting something up, slamming it into the ground. He heard a crack, and a scream.

"Stop, no! NO! THIS ISN'T HOW HE DIES!"

Lift, slam, lift, slam. A simple, swaying pattern. A routine that eased thoughts from his mind. Everything was beeter this way, a pattern. Like back in Ordon, every morning. Wake up, shepard, farm. Simple.

"Are you even listening? STOP!" Simple...Wait, what?

Blinking, Link realized what was happening. Yelping, he jumped backwards. A pool of blood stained the ground. With a start, Link realized it was on his hands, inking the sin into his form. "M-Mid..."

Midna swam in front of him, concern etched in her features. He could see the normal look of agitation behind it, too. THAT was reassuring.

"Link? We have t-"

"I did this. I-I could've...Is he?" Midna shook her head quickly, placing a hand on Link's forehead.

"We have to get him somewhere. He will die if we don't help him." The stubborn scentence brought a smile to Link's face.

"Kakariko." With a firm nod, Midna started a warp. Feeling his body break apart, he drifted into the familier feeling of being transported.

Forming into the shimmering pool, Link stared down at the Twili. His breathing was growing duller, that warp may have not been the greatest for his health.

"Link? My goodness! What is that?"

Renado.

The pool splashed, and Midna slipped into Link's shadow. Link looked up, holding back guilty tears.

"Can you save him?"

"I can try." Renado heaved Zant over his shoulder, rushing off.

For a moment, Link had an inkling of doubt. What would happen if Zant woke up? What if he died?

Burdened with grief and doubt, Link felt his eyes grow heavier. Landing with a soft thud in the pool, he succumbed to sleep.


	3. (Note)

**Heeey, I took Chapter Three down because it was a rush...And preeeetty bad. If y'all could all forget it happened, that would be great.**

**While I'm at it, I should mention I have **_**bad**_** writer's block. If you have an idea for the story, you know what to do))**


	4. Rehibilitation

Silence.

It was the only thing that greeted Link as the sunlight peeked through his eyelids, intruding on his peace.

Letting out a groan, Link shuffled into a sitting position. The light was still a tad too bright, and it was all he could do not to rub his eyes.

"Link?" Link looked up, letting out a short yawn. Midna drifted out of Link's shadow, and Link wondered if he saw a grimance in her eyes.

"You look horrible." Link supressed a laugh. He gave a short nod, rubbing the back of his neck. For a second Link thought he had forgotten something important.

It at came back to him in a rush, and he found himself on his feet. Snatching his hat off the ground and slamming it onto his head(even though it was sopping wet) he only paused a moment to run his fingers through his soaked hair.

"What? Link, what's wrong?" Midna's eyes widened, looking him up and down for an awnser.

Link felt a small lump rise in his throat, and his eyes water. Guilt ran its way up Link's spine, and he stopped. Rubbing his face with open hands, he debated asking Midna for advice. Zant _had_ done unspeakable things to her people, but Link didn't know anything else about him.

For all he knew, Zant was a champion juggler. Link smirked, Zant, a juggler. He could just imagine Zant, helmet and all, balancing on one foot whilst throwing knives in the air.

"Link? You in there?" Link looked up, and realised Midna had gotten quite close. All the soothing thoughts faded from his mind, and he found he was hugging himself.

"We should find Zant." Midna nodded, and dissapeared within his shadow. Link enjoyed the feeling of having someone watching his back. Sometimes Midna would warn him that somebody was getting close, and it gave him a sense of security.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Link enjoyed the refreshing silence, before hurrying and opening the door.

Renado smiled upon noticing Link, and mouthed a quick 'Close the door.' Link pushed the door shut, cringing as it let out a thud.

Link took a few steps toward the Twili, and froze. Ice water poured into his tomach, and he nearly vomited.

The Twili's face was void of emotion, which didn't seem to suit the madness that twinkled in his eyes. His hair was ruffled, wrapped in a badage. Dry blood was caked to the side of his face, and Link briefly wondered if it would stain, sealing in what he did forever.

He had various cuts, but it didn't look too bad. They looked clean, curtosy of Renado. A bruise had blossomed on Zant's face, just under his eye. It looked like it was still swelling.

Zant's Twili robes had been put aside, replaced with a red tunic. It seemed a few sizes too big, and was crumpled and pulled to one side.

One of his hands was burned, the blue-ish skin a tad purple. A few of his nails had cracked, one completely ripped off.

But all of it was nothing compared to the bandages wrapped all up the Twili's neck, purplish bruises peeking through the cracks. Every breath was a wheeze, and it sounded agonizing. Link would rather be dead.

Link's vision swam, and he stumbled. Renado barely caught him, holding Link up to eye level. Concern was etched into Renado's face, dark circles framing the bloodshot eyes.

"Look, Link. I don't know what happened to your... Friend. But he isn't one of us. I'm fine with him, he couldn't do anything if he tried, but the others don't know that. I won't say a word, but we need a safer place for him." Link nodded, letting the details settle in.

"Can he stay for today? Just... Just today." Renado gave a nod of approval, eyes drifting over the Twili.

"He should be fine, but with the look of it, he won't wake up for a few days. His head looks... He'll be fine, anyway." Renado shot Link a reassuring smile, eyes twinkling with knowledge.

Renado stooped for a moment, picking up a wooden bowl. He passed it to Link.

"Do you mind getting some water? We can't risk him getting an infection." There was a dark undertone to those words, sugercoated with a smile.

Link sat cross-legged on the floor, next to Zant. The cool of night had draped the sky, sending a chill across Link's spine.

Dabbing a cloth on the Twili's cuts, Link pondered what he would do when he woke up. Would he have to break his legs? Link shuddered at the thought.

"Uh, Link? You alright?" Link looked up at Midna's call, double checking to make sure Renado was still asleep before giving a quick nod.

"Link, that bowl has been empty for a while now." Link blinked, tipping the bowl. She was telling the truth, the bowl was empty. Bone dry, at that.

"Midna?"

"Wolf boy?"

"What do we do when he wakes up?" Midna blinked, mouth agape for a moment.

"I...I don't know."

Link fell silent at that, shuffling his boots on the dusty floor.

"Link?" Link looked up.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll watch him."

Link nodded, closing his eyes. Maybe it would all end well.


	5. Awakening

"Link. Wake up."

Link felt something tapping him, annoying him to no end. He stirred, hand reaching out to stop whatever it was.

The something- A boot, Link now realised, hit him in the face. Yelping, Link's eyes darted open.

"Sorry! But you have to get out of here!" Renado whispered, pulling Link to his feet. Pushing him towards Zant, Renado's eyes telling him everything.

Link hooked his arms under Zant's armpits, dragging him across the room. Only pausing a moment to grab Zant's robes, he got out the back door just as the front doors opened. Closing it slowly, Link took a quick breath.

"Link, hurry! He's Twili, remember?" Link nodded, pulling Zant's robe over his head to keep him from burning.

Link let out a low whistle, and a few seconds later Epona trotted around the back. Link smiled, scratching her ears. Link heaved Zant on Epona's back, pushing the Twili's almost nonexsistent weight out of his mind.

"Where do we take him?" Link swung a leg over Epona, leaning over Zant. The sun bore down on his neck, his back prickling with sweat. It was that or let the Twili burn, and Link couldn't let that happen.

"One of the abandoned buildings?" Midna chimed, her voice low.

Link gave Epona a kick, sending her into a light gallop. Dust kicked up around her hooves, an amount of it getting in his mouth.

Picking the most stable house Link could find, he dismounted Epona, giving her a quick pat on the neck.

Link gave a quick glance around the empty streets, checking for anyone who might have seen him. Sastisfied he was alone, Link slid Zant off Epona's back and carried him inside.

The room was dark, and a shattered window let in an amount of sand. It circled around the room and every breath was filled with dust.

Lowering the Twili to the ground, Link noted the Twili was a few shades lighter than usual. Link puzzled over this for a second, before grabbing a lopsided curtain and cramming it into the window pane.

Link had only seen a Twili suffer light once, and he didn't want it to happen again. He wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy, which of now, was Zant.

Link had always been a forgiving person, letting everybody wake him up three hours before sunrise, fetching things for everyone.

But _this_ was far beyond Link's imagination. Forgiving Zant for all the things he had done? Impossible. So why was he checking the Twili's bruises?

Guilt. He had become a monster back there, and Link was horrified that it would happen again. Zant's curse _had_ effected Link, making him wild. There was nothing Link could do, except feel sorry for himself. But, then again...

"Link." Midna's sharp voice snapped Link out of his thoughts. He glanced up, one hand still on Zant's shoulder.

"Uh, here." Midna floated up, assuming her shadow-free form. She passed her hand under Link's eyes, wiping an amount of tears away. Midna lowered to the ground, tucking her legs under her.

"This is really eating at you, isn't it?" Link nodded, turning away. His vision started to cloud, and he trembled. The dark mood started to reach him, and he could feel the animal-like anger buzzing through his ears.

"If I-I had just...Controlled myself!" Link hissed, letting out a growl. Red started to cloud his eyes, and a metallic taste filled his mouth. Two arms wrapped around him, and his senses went cold.

"There, wolf boy. Don't beat yourself up."

Link faced Midna, her eyes to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her back, just resting there.

Link didn't know how long they stayed like that, locked in one anothers' embrace, but eventually they let go.

Link felt slightly above the world, like nothing could touch him. It occured to him he was smiling like an idiot, and he turned away.

Putting the moment aside for now, Link tried to focus on Zant.

The Twili's breathing was laboured, each chest rise and fall eminating a short wheeze. Amber peeked through the eyelids, and Link wondered if he was going to wake up.

After a few minutes of silence, Link decided against it.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"You should give him water." She had a point, the Twili wasn't going to heal very quickly if he was dehydrated.

Sliding his fingers under the Twili's head, Link pulled Zant into a semi-sitting position. Pulling a bottle of water from his belt, Link tipped the contents down the Twili's throat.

Zant sputtered at first, fingers curling. But natural instincts kicked in, and the Twili allowed the water into his system.

Lowering Zant back onto the ground, Link looked to Midna. She smirked, her snaggletooth poking out of the corner of her mouth.

Giving a quick chuckle, Link grinned right back. This wasn't the worst day, he supposed.


	6. Nightmares

A gentle shuffling roused Link.

Squinting through the drowsiness, Link noted the make-shift curtain he had set up was fallen and the room was alight with the moon's rays.

Looking for the cause to the thrashing, Link noticed a body twitching on the floor. It took a few seconds his thought process to catch up, and Link realised it was Zant.

Hurrying to get up, Link's toe caught on a floorboard and he fell to the ground, slamming his chin onto the unforgiving wood.

Link's vision swam for a moment, and he felt like he would hurl. Crawling across the floor, Link had almost made it to Zant when the screams begun.

Zant's screams were those of pure terror, unlike those he had heard before. Each scream rang through the boy's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

Link continued crawling, though he couldn't go fast without bile rising in his throat. Finally managing to make it to the Twili, Link realised he was unsure of what to do.

Panic kicked in, and Link grabbed Zant. Pulling the frail Twili to his chest, Link rocked back and forth in a soothing gesture.

A sudden wetness leaked through his tunic, and Link glanced down.

Tears streamed down the Twili's face, and Link felt an ice block form in his stomach. Zant, Usurper King, was having a night terror.

Link felt a hand on his shoulder, and Midna swam into view. She hovered in front of Link, her face void of emotion.

Zant's figners began to curl into Link's tunic, the Twili's legs bucking and kicking.

Midna stared down at Zant, her hand just inches from touching him. Pity seemed to creep onto her face, and she finally grabbed his shoulder, murmering gentle words.

They sat there for hours, hushing the panic-striken Twili. Eventually, Zant lost his voice. That was the worst moment, Hollow, dry, screams reaching Link's ears.

Dawn began to rise, and slowly but surely the Twili drifted off back into slumber. Link felt horrible, a side effect of getting close to no sleep.

Smothering a yawn with the back of his hand, Link continued watching the Twili. Even though he had stopped screaming, the endless screams bouncing around the walls of his head never seemed to stop. Every shriek seemed to replay a few times, like there was something he hadn't quite gotten.

Pushing it aside, Link closed his eyes. No use trying to help if he couldn't even stay awake.

Link sniffed, his nose crinkling at the foul smell.

The room hadn't been aired out since Link had opened the door yesterday, and a few cracks in a window wasn't helping.

But he couldn't open the door, not worth the risk.

Pondering what to do, Link noticed a light rapping on the door.

"Link? It's me." Renado's voice. Link sprinted to the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges when he yanked it open.

Renado stepped inside, Link closing the door behind him. He noted Renado was carrying a satchel, and Link's eyes drifted to it. He looked back up to Renado, as if asking for an explination.

"I brought tea, supplies as well." Link gave a nod of approval.

"By the way, it took me seven houses to find you. Nice choice."

Link smirked, and gestured to the dust-covered floor. They sat, and Renado began unpacking some things.

Bandages, a bottle of tea, two cups, soup, bread, water and an assortment of rags.

Renado glanced to Zant, then to Link. A silent explanation was given, as if words could be shared through their gaze.

"So, prey tell, what exactly is he?" Link frowned, knowing this question was innevitable didn't help much.

"He's Twili. Like those shadow creatures." Link left out the details, like '_The ruler of them'_ or _'He s trying to take over our world'_

"I see. So he's going to try to kill us when he wakes up?" Link frowned.

"So he is."

"I don't know." Renado raised a brow, giving Link a once over. Link squirmed, tapping his boot on the ground. This raised some dust, and Link was grateful to have something to watch.

"This is stupid." Renado took a sip of his tea, frustration making its way to his face.

"I know, I know. I don't know why I did it."

Renado nodded. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Link. But I cannot risk the safety of the villagers." Link frowned.

"That's what I've been thinking." Renado nodded in approval.

"We need to stop him from getting away." Link stated, sounding much more blunt then he had intented.

"We could shackle him." Link choked on his tea. Of course! If the shackle was tight enough, reinforced with Midna's magic, Zant wouldn't be able to leave! ...Maybe.

"I think that would work!" Link tried in vain to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I'm glad we made a plan. You could leave tomorrow to find some chain, I'll watch..."

"Zant." Link finished. Renado gave a nod, making his way to his feet.

"Well, Link, I'm going to retire for the day. I will see you tomorrow at dawn." Renado opened the door, an amount of dust swirling about before the door slammed.

Link busied himself by organizing his satchel. It was half a day long ride to Ordon, and he couldn't risk leaving Zant that long. If he woke up before Link got back... Link shuddered.

Link had a plan.

**Okay whoa, long chapter is long. Thank you for the reviews, follows and such. It really makes my day! So while I'm at it, I'm still running low on ideas...Just saying. Have a good day~!))**


End file.
